I Don't Like You
by Hiei's Ice Maiden
Summary: [Let’s spend the day together tomorrow.] She looked up at him as much as she could with surprise from her crouched position. [Why?] [Because I don’t like you and I’m going to prove it.] His words rang false even to his own ears. SasukexSakura: OneShot


**I Don't Like You**

**By: Hiei's Ice Maiden**

* * *

"Dammit! What the hell is wrong with me?!" Sasuke muttered under his breath as a piece of raven hair fell into his face as he landed. He looked back slightly at the object of his thoughts.

Sakura was leaning her weight against a tree staring at him as her breath came in ragged pants. They were training together, but for some reason, Sasuke seemed to be holding back.

He slammed his fist into the dirt below him before standing and facing her again. There was no doubt he had gotten her pretty good. And the same for her to him. He was going to feel it all in the morning.

But he wasn't fighting his all. He wasn't training her like he should and he just couldn't understand why. Maybe it was because he had a lot on his mind. He noticed too many things at once. How her luscious pink hair blew in the slight breeze and how her emerald eyes sparkled at him. How she held tightly to the area below her left breast.

He shook his head and when he looked back at her, he attacked. Her eyes widened and she barley moved out of the way in time. She tried to turn and punch him but he only caught her fist in his hand and stared her in the eyes.

When he asked Kakashi about it, he said that he may like Sakura or as he described her, in love. Psht, yeah right.

He smirked. "Too slow." He jabbed his right fist into her stomach and her eyes widened as blood came from her mouth. He released her hand and watched her fall to the ground. "Let's spend the day together tomorrow."

She looked up at him as much as she could with surprise from her crouched position. "Why?"

"Because I don't like you and I'm going to prove it." His words rang false even to his own ears.

**OoO**

She was kind of reluctant to go. He didn't like her so why exactly did he want to spend the day with her? She sighed as she walked towards the shop Sasuke told her to meet him at.

It was the week of the Grand Fall Festival. Is that where he was taking her? She stood and looked around.

It was almost 3:00pm, so where was he? She suddenly felt a large gust of wind and held fast to her clothes. When she opened her eyes Sasuke was standing next to her looking her in the eyes.

"Sasuke! You scared me." She let out the breath she didn't know she was holding and he still said nothing and kept staring at her. He was acting strange lately.

Sasuke looked up and down from her toes back to her eyes. She shivered under his intense gaze despite the heat. Sasuke had to admit that Sakura had grown into a woman these past few years. She was no longer the little medic nin he had known, she had far surpassed her sensei and was now head of the hospital.

They years had done good to her body. Curves in all the right places, and her hair was no longer short. He shook himself. Shit, he was doing it again.

"Let's go." He turned on his heel and continued walking to their designated spot.

As they continued walking, Sakura kept taking glances at Sasuke. He noticed. She probably thought he had fallen and bumped his head or something the way he was acting.

He sighed. "Please stop." He turned to her only to glance into her confused eyes. "Looking at me." The confusion drained away only to be replaced by a blush.

"Sorry…" She muttered. He looked away from her and towards something else. She followed his gaze and her eyes lit up. He did take her to the festival! "Hurry Sasuke!" Her childish nature came back and she grabbed his hand and dragged him into the grounds.

**OoO**

He was being dragged! Why was he, Sasuke Uchiha, being dragged by a woman?! He groaned and stopped pulling Sakura back with him causing her to jolt back and bump into him.

Okay, not what he expected. "Ow…" Sakura rubbed her head. "What did we stop for?"

He glared at her. "I told you, I'm here to prove something, not be dragged around all night."

Sakura blushed, but didn't apologize. She looked around. "Well, what can we do?"

"Whatever you want."

Her eyes beamed up at him. He sweat dropped. "Really?!"

"Really." She seemed a little too happy for having him say he didn't like her. Didn't she say that she loved him?

"Then…I want to go on the Ferris wheel!" Sasuke groaned once again when she grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the Ferris wheel.

Once they were on the ride, Sasuke only looked out the window and Sakura stared at him.

"Who said that you liked me?"

He was drawn from his thoughts. "What?" His gaze drifted to her. He must have been thinking.

"Who said that you liked me?"

"No one."

"Then why do you want to prove it?"

He was about to say what the actual reason was but held his tongue. They eventually reached the top of the Ferris wheel and it stopped.

"Sakura…" He looked at her. She blushed and muttered a small 'what'. "Stop thinking."

She huffed. The nerve of that guy! She looked out the other side of the Ferris wheel and looked at the festival grounds. They'd been sitting there a few minutes…shouldn't the ride have started moving by now?

"So…why are you so happy tonight? I said I didn't like you."

"So?" Sakura looked back at Sasuke.

"So…" He rolled his eyes. He wasn't good at this. "Shouldn't you be more…depressed?"

"Is that how you always want me to feel?"

"I didn't say that!" He glared at her hard.

She sighed and looked back out the window. "Well, I'm spending the day with you and that's all that matters. Whether you like me or not." She turned to him with a smile. She was about to open her mouth to speak the rest when an announcer came on and interrupted her.

"I'm sorry to say that the Ferris wheel has broken down! It will take some time before we get everything up and running again. Please stay calm and do not, I repeat, do not panic."

Sakura's eyes widened. "What!"

Sasuke didn't care about the damn Ferris wheel. He was getting impatient. "And?!"

"What?" She looked at him confused for a moment before realizing what he meant. She laughed and then looked back out the window. "Well, I'll just have to accept the fact that you will never love me and eventually I will." She looked at him. "I'll get on with my life and possibly marry a man that will always care for me."

Sasuke snorted. "To hell you will!" He grabbed her shoulders roughly and pulled her into a hot, passionate kiss. She was his. He decided from no on forward. He couldn't control him self around her and he could no longer deny it.

He loved her.

Sakura moaned as Sasuke broke the kiss for air. "You will never marry another man as long as I'm alive." She smiled as he pulled her in for another kiss.

She would have to thank Kakashi later for giving out Sasuke's little secret.

* * *

**Author Note: **Well they you have it! Another SasukexSakura one-shot. I hope you enjoyed it, and I do appreciate reviews. They inspire me to write more. So tell me what you thought! 


End file.
